


Dangerously in Love

by proot



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, lmao definitely, there are others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: A Mob AU that no one asked for, but my ass is hell-bent on writing as many Cressi Mob Aus.Or Cris is Madrid's top assassin, and has been trying for years to capture a man who's practically a ghost.





	Dangerously in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao

He thought this day would just be shit. His favourite Armani Suit is covered in blood, his Persian rug is covered in blood; in fact his whole office and everything in it is covered in blood. It has to be, to be the leader of the biggest gang; one has to instil fear in the hearts of many. That doesn’t mean he can’t be upset, he redecorated his office a week ago, and now he has to do it again.

 

But the news… when he found out that the rival gang leader’s main assassin is captured and tied to a chair in his office, Cristiano feels joy and giddiness run through his veins. Finally, they will know his face. This mysterious man that had killed so many of his men will finally be dead, and it will be done under Ronaldo’s hands.

 

He decides to change into his tuxedo, killing an enemy is a celebration after all. Then proceeds to go to his office. He takes a deep breath, and opens the door, only to see, what appears to be, a child tied to the chair with a black bag over his head. His smile turns upside down, and his previous mood comes back.

 

“Either I’m high off of some weird shit in the air, or someone made a fucking mistake, because why in the fuck is there a kid tied up?” It looks like he’s wearing sweats and a long sleeve shirt with normal sneakers.

 

The only one who speaks up is Pepe: “Well some little girl heard us talking about _La pulga_ , and she asked if we needed help. We didn’t want to make the girl sad so we said yes, and then she pointed at this dude, and that’s it.”

 

The others try to stop Pepe from explaining from when they notice a vein in Cristiano’s forehead that’s about to pop.

“So what you’re trying to fucking tell me is that, you spoke about our business in public, and loud enough for some small child to hear. And with some fucking miracle from God, you find an assassin that easily let’s you kidnap him.”

 

“Uhhh, yeah that sounds about right boss.”

 

With a deep breath, Ronaldo looks at his right-hand man Sergio and tells him: “Take him to the interrogation room, and make sure he doesn’t have 10 fingers.”

 

Sergio comes behind Pepe to give a swift punch to knock him out. “On it. C’mon.” He leads his group to the interrogation room, while dragging an unconscious Pepe.

 

Cristiano had no choice but to apologize to the kid, and he’s wearing a fucking tuxedo, looking like a grade A asshole.

 

He stands in front of the person and lifts the bag off of his head, only to drop the material behind him. He didn’t expect to see a man with chocolate doe eyes and a beard staring up at him.

 

“Excuse me? Hello?” Shit did he black out? Cris comes out of his haze when a soft voice calls out to him. He does what he knows best; charm people’s pants off.

 

“Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing?” Cris stands in between the mystery man’s legs that were each tied to different posts.

 

The kidnapped blushes, looking elsewhere. “Could you please let go of me?”

 

“I don’t know sweetheart, you look nice all tied up. You look like a present for me.”

 

The man has tears in his eyes, and looks up at Cris: “Please let me go, I haven’t done anything wrong, I just want to go home.”

 

Cris would be lying if he says he isn’t affected by the crying, his heart isn’t made out of stone, no matter what people say.

 

“I’m sorry babydoll, I can’t.”

 

“I won’t tell anyone I promise. Please!” The kid struggles with the rope, and hisses due to the burns it’s causing.

 

“As much as I would love to hear you beg from them sweet lips, I can’t.”

 

Cris thinks against touching the man, but does it any way. His right hand rests on the man’s cheek, letting his thumb rub his cheekbone.

 

“Then what are you going to do to me?”

 

“Usually I would kill the person, but you are going to be an exception. _My_ exception” His hand moves to the man’s hair, rubbing and petting in a soothing motion. The man appears to shiver in disgust or in fear, Ronaldo doesn’t know.

 

“I’ll do anything, just let me go back!” The man pleads. But before Cristiano can reply, he hears gunshots. He turns away from the kidnapped to step forward towards the door.

 

It doesn’t take long before he feels a knife to his throat, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, _babydoll_.”

 

“This day can’t get any shittier.” Cris thinks as he gets hit in the back of his head and lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> smh


End file.
